


Silence is Deadly

by orphan_account



Series: Idk [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergance, Character Study, Dark, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Refrenced Character Death, Implied/Refrenced Self Harm, Implied/Refrenced Suicide, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The DiLaurentis family have never been good at coping, and Alison is no exception.





	Silence is Deadly

She stumbles across the folder completely by accident. Alison is looking for her phone when she finds the folder under the floorboards of her parents room. Curiosity urges her to open it, but she should've known that curiosity killed the cat. From the file, she finds out three huge facts that would change Ali's life for the worse.1. Kenneth DiLaurentis is infertile, 2. Jason's father is Peter Hastings and worst of all, 3. Ali's father is Byron Montgomery.

The DiLaurentis family have never been good at coping, and Alison is no exception. 5 minutes later, Alison's almost hypnotised as she watches her blood wash away, down the sink. It's beautiful, in the most tragic away. Ali is immediately addicted to the rush.

\---

The one-time thing becomes a habit. Ali becomes an expert in hiding the red, angry marks. They become secrets and Alison has always loved secrets.

Sometimes, when Ali is in that pathetic, guilty, weak mood, she wishes someone could see the secrets littered on her very skin. She wishes Spencer or Emily or Jason or Cece or her mother or _anyone_ would notice them. Like she wants someone to care for her, on more than a surface level of intrigue. Sometimes, Alison wants more than to be the bitchy girl with witty one-liners.

But most days, she just doesn't think about that nonsense. Being the insecure whiner is more Hanna's thing.

\---

It's only a month after returning to Rosewood, that the sick habit returns. She doesn't know how long she's looking at the bloody sink before the door opens. Maybe she shouldn't have done this at school, even after hours. But Alison can't find herself to care when Mona steps into the bathroom, letting the door shut with an unreadable expression.

"This will be our secret, Mona." Ali says, turning on the taps. "As if anyone would believe me anyway." Shrugs Mona.

Neither of them speak, when Mona grabs Alison's arm and helps her clean away the blood. It reminds Alison of her stay in the Lost Woods Resort, she should be scared or annoyed, but she can't find the energy to feel anything at all.

When all the blood is gone, Mona lets go and applies her Jungle Red lipstick. Alison leaves.

\---

The girls stop sitting with Ali at lunch. They say their too busy, but without a doubt, Alison will see them laughing outside with Caleb, Toby and Paige. What they really mean is, that they're too busy for _Alison._

It doesn't matter though, Mona takes their place. They eat lunch in silence.

But by the third time having lunch with Mona, there are no more jagged, red marks on Alison's skin. When Ali's distracted, Mona looks at her skin and smiles discreetly. 

\---

"I didn't know you and Mona were friends." Emily says, while making Alison's order. Something about it irritates her, maybe it's the strange suspicion in Emily gaze or just the fact that Emily stopped hanging out with her but still has the audacity to want to know every little thing about Ali's life. "Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about me." She retorts.

Ali's reply, only makes Emily more suspicious. "Yeah, I guess there is." She frowns.

They're silent for a little longer. "But maybe if you trusted us a little more, we would know more about you." Emily retorts back, snappily. "You're one to talk about _trust._ " Ali scoffs, rolling her eyes. Emily glares at her, putting Ali's order on the counter a little too roughly. Ali slams her money down and snatches the cup with the same, if not more, force.

Spencer's suspicious and intense gaze follows her out the door. They think she's A, Ali just knows it.

\---

The following lunch, Mona looks at Alison's thigh. She frowns deeply.

They eat in silence, as usual, with Ali glaring at Emily's table. Mona fights the urge to ask what happened then and there. She won't be desperate, Mona's not the same loser Ali made fun of in middle school. She doesn't have braces or ugly sweaters or nerdy glasses or her tragically uncool personality anymore. She's cool now.

The bell rings 50 minutes later. Mona almost grabs Ali's arm and asks if she wants to go shopping or if she wants to talk. She stops herself.

If Mona could go back in time, she would've done it. No matter how uncool or weird she looked, Mona would've done anything but watched Alison walk away to class like she did back then.

\---

Ella Montgomery has always prided herself in knowing her students well. When it comes to group projects, she usually pairs people up with friends or other people that her students would want to work with. But when Alison DiLaurentis walks into her classroom that Thursday, with bags under her eyes and looking longing at Ella's daughter with her group of friends, she decides to make an exception.

She has Alison paired with Mona and Aria paired with Spencer. Ella decides a switch is in order.

"Alison DiLaurentis and Aria Montgomery." Reads out Ella. Aria's head snaps up, so quickly Ella's sure it gave her whiplash. "Good luck with _her._ " Hanna snorts loudly enough for the whole class to hear. Ella looks in Ali's direction, her sleeve comes up slightly.

Ella lets out a loud sigh. "Next time you want to speak, Miss. Marin, please raise your hand." She says as a polite warning. Alison looks confused by the fact anyone is standing up for her, it breaks Ella's heart. "Yes, Miss." Mumbles Hanna, glaring at Ali as if it's her fault. Aria, Spencer and Emily do the same, all mutually hating their former best friend.

The bell rings. "The rest of the groups will be read out on Monday." Ella says over the bell. The whole class but Aria rushes out. "Good luck." Spencer mutters squeezing Aria's shoulder. Aria smiles at her, in thanks.

"You want to talk to me about pairing you up with Alison." Ella guesses, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, yeah. Mom, I don't like her anymore, she's horrible." Aria huffs, sounding a little spoilt, if Ella's honest. "I don't care if you _like_ her, Aria. What I care about is you putting aside your opinion of Alison and at least trying to work with her. I'm just asking you to give her a chance and be nice, you might be surprised." Replied Ella.

Aria let out a long sigh, realizing Ella wasn't going to change her mind. "Yeah, whatever." Muttered Aria, storming out.

\---

Ali arrives at their house the following Wednesday. Ella opens the door, and smiles at her, Ali looks at Ella with an intrigued half-smile. Up close, Ella realizes Alison looks haunted, looking more like the ghost of her mother than herself. She wants to say something, but Aria's walking slowly down the stairs. What is there to say anyway? Looking back, Ella realizes there was about a thousand things to say.

Instead, Ella simply steps aside. The second Aria comes in, Ali tenses and hunches over slightly. She's waiting to be insulted.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Aria snaps, Ella gives her a disapproving look. But Alison just trails after Aria, looking like it's her first time in their house. Ella remembers Ali coming over constantly, walking in uninvited and strutting up to Aria's bedroom. 

\---

Alison enters Aria's room silently, staring at the new decorations. She's not sure why Ella paired them together, but Ali's not exactly annoyed by the choice. Really, Ali can't muster the energy to feel much lately. But maybe that's more due to the lack of sleep, than anything else. Whatever the case, Aria slams the door shut, trapping them both inside.

Their project is to write a play. Ali pulls a list out of her bag. "I came up with a few ideas." She mutters, handing it to Aria.

Aria stares down at the flimsy paper in surprise. "So did I." Aria retorted, defensively. "That's good." Alison nods, her voice devoid of any emotion. Aria frowns at her, in concern for a moment. Then she shakes her head, banishing away those pesky thoughts.

"This first one just says 1930s Hollywood." Snorts Aria. But Ali sits up, practically buzzing with excitement. She came up with it after re-watching Audrey Hepburn. "Picture this, a star with everything money could buy and a sea of adoring fans. The whole world completely in love with her and completely jealous of her. But one day, she just vanishes without a trace." Grins Ali, as if telling a story.

Aria eats it up, despite hating Alison, she can't deny she's a great story-teller. "What happens to her?" She asks. "We can figure that out later."

\---

In the end, Ali decides to kill her off. 

\---

Ella and the other teachers love their play so much that they decide to have it made into a school play. 

Aria has a party in celebration. People come on invite basis only. It's the hot new thing at school. _Aria's_ play is being made, how exciting! Spencer comes over to give Jason his invite, she doesn't have any for Alison. In another life, Ali would be bitter but right now she's just exhausted and perhaps a little depressed.

After the party, Jason comes back to Ali blankly staring out the window. It's 4AM. 

The coffee table is littered with coffee cups, empty energy drinks, paper scattered everywhere and the script. Jason doesn't really know what to say, so in the end he doesn't say anything at all. He just sends her a worried glance before retreating upstairs.

If only he had a time machine.

\---

On opening night, the play ends with the spotlight on Alison. She's lying on the ground, covered in blood. The knife's in her hand, glistening with blood. Aria can't help but admire Alison's acting. She looks like she's _actually_ dead. The audience erupt into applause and the rest of the cast come on stage.

But Alison refuses to stand and bow. The room goes deadly silent.

It's only then that Spencer realizes the blood is a little too realistic. They can even smell the blood. Mona kneels down next to her, shaking Alison lightly, hopefully. But still, Ali refuses to stand. The blood drips onto Mona's hands, still warm. 

"She's dead." Mona says cutting through the silence like a knife.


End file.
